Morning Fluff
by Sui90
Summary: The whole story is pointless fluff. If only we didn't have to get out of the bed. I'd be glad to spend the rest of my life laying next to you. Warning : shonen ai, and a little butthurt KanamexZero.


Disclaimer : I obviously do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

There were sweet, dulcet moments in the morning when brilliant golden light shimmered through the luminous crimson curtain that shields the room from the sun beaming vividly outside. Cheerful birds were busy chattering merrily, dancing from one hazel twig to another, flirting around, wagging their soft wings. Gentle wind rustled through long green grass, tickling the tip of those fair mantis blades as they whirled upon each other, joking tenderly, pushing jovially. It's like the world had never known travail nor misery. It's like the world is one solid happy circle where lion would sit next to the lamb while gulping down fresh water from the clear river. It was peace. A naive, momentary, deceitful peace perhaps, but still peace nonetheless.

Lashes brushed against each other as pale lilac eyes slowly fluttered open.

Zero Kiryu stared at the darkness that clouded over the ashen ceiling. He had woken up in a no-longer foreign bed, silently musing as he slowly recollected memory of what had happened inside this dreary wretched chamber last night. His lower half ached.

Chill jabbed at his pale creamy skin. The silver haired hunter snuggled closer into the embrace of a certain Kuran who was sleeping next to him in an attempt of obtaining warmth, being careful enough not to wake the slumbering blood-sucking demon. He breathed deeply to the dazzling scent of Kaname, relishing the heat that radiated from the brunette. Zero subtly retracted his head a bit and stared at the still sleeping vampire.

And he watched. Zero studied the way Kuran's bangs fell on his smooth white skin, the way those soft chocolate locks spread on the pristine white silk, the way his chest would rise as the brunette breathes gently, the steady and delicate rhythm of his beating heart was so close to Zero's own. Zero reached with one hand to brush his fingers lightly against the fluffy brown hair, admiring _his_ dear sleeping vampire while enjoying the fluttering feeling of the butterflies inside his stomach.

There is nothing in his life he enjoyed more than watching Kuran sleep.

His actions seemed to wake the other though, because deep brown eyes snapped open and Zero flinched in surprise.

Then the handsome face turned slightly to face him and rigour faded as the vampire smiled tenderly. Zero felt his heart skipped a beat.

"Good morning, Zero."

Zero's heart raced at Kuran's husky voice addressing his name.

"Morning."

Kaname shifted to kiss Zero's forehead. He brushed his long slender fingers through the soft silver locks, and chuckled at the sight of rosy pink creeping up Zero's pale cheeks.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kaname asked and he leaned in to kiss Zero gently on the corner of his mouth. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm not in the mood for breakfast yet."

"Hmm," Kaname hummed as he leaned in to brush his lips gently against Zero's. His tongue slowly teased the blushing lips and he nibbled lightly on Zero's lower lip before Zero finally gave way to the persistently invading tongue of a pureblood.

Kaname smirked as Zero mewled softly against him.

Zero shifted closer and grimaced as his lower back screamed at him in pain. "Let's just... hn.. Stay in bed for... a few more minutes."

The pure blood gazed at him with a fond look in his eyes that could be perceived as affection.

And for a while, Zero could forget about Yuuki, about Bloody Rose, about stupid vampires crawling around maddened by uncontrolable blood lust. For that short yet sweet period of time, Kaname didn't have to worry about nasty nobles who demanded him to acquire a wife and possibly an heir soon. He didn't have to worry about who to succeed the Kuran bloodline, about those crazy rumours about him and Zero, about the world and all their stupid little problems.

There and then, his world consisted only of him and Zero and the bed.

Zero snuggled closer to Kaname's neck, and Kaname took the chance to sow soft butterfly kisses on his lover's neck. Kaname idly wondered why Zero could be so enchanting, his skin felt so soft, his frame was too delicate, and... yes, he smelled really good. The pure blood wrapped his arms around the hunter's slim waist and pulled their bodies closer. Zero flinched. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"Does your butt still hurt?" The noble vampire was smirking sadistically. Schadenfreude.

"Oh, shut up, Kuran."


End file.
